candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Flockky II/Flockky's "Boosters To The Rescue!" Level Design Contest
NOTE: THIS LDC IS ENDED. Welcome to my 22nd level design contest, ! Everyone is free to participate and submit entries to my contest, except anon users. But before you participate, you must read the rules first, so that your entry will be accepted and qualified. Rules 1) Boosters To The Rescue! - it's like. the boosters will help you save lives and complete the truly impossible level comfortably and with possibilities. 2) This is weird, but you have to make sure your entry is COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE without boosters used (first time in my LDC history!!). Here are the only allowed styles in order to make the entry impossible without boosters. *A jelly level with a jelly square underneath chocolate spawner that can only be doable with jelly fish; *An ingredients level with an ingredient that is positioned in a dead zone that can only be doable with free switches. *A candy order level with insufficient orders (ex. 10 yellows, but there are only 9 lucky candies, no more respawning), that can only be doable with lucky candy booster. *It can be a confined board which is impossible to complete a specific requirement. *It can also be a moves level with too high score and can be done with some +5 extra moves (it's considered a booster for me). *If you have any suggestion for ways to make the level impossible without boosters to accomplish, just express it to the comments. Thank you! NOTE: No possible switches at the start is strictly prohibited. 3) Any CCS level type will allow, you could only have 2-6 colours. You can have an entry between 30-81 spaces. 4) The rest of the blockers, elements, and features that are available ONLY in CCS such as fixed candy colour layout is allowed, and using of Soda Saga blockers & elements, and mystery candies are strictly NOT allowed. 5) It's up to you how many moves and how you adjust the star score ranges. Just make sure the entry looks not doable without boosters and "impossible to finish" when tried. 6) Your entry must be created by yourself as the creator, and no copycatting of entries, and if the entry you created is existed from a different LDC, then don't use that entry again for the sake of this LDC. Also, don't use a CCS level as your entry. Try making your own and be creative and unique. I will give you a week to create your entry. Just like my first twenty-one LDCs, you can create your entry only once. But this time, you can correct some errors of your entry, and you may also buff or nerf your entry now, but only once. Enjoy creating, and good luck LDC joiners! Deadline: December 11, 2016 I will be giving templates to the 3rd, 2nd, and 1st placers! However, instead of featuring it to my fanon, it'll be featured to my gallery at my profile. Participants User:Roseturnip User:Lucas8111999 User:HM100 User:Courtemanche437 User:Edwin91476 User:Trinket9 User:Marisa1980 User:Mossy Mos Leaderboard It was a hard decision, but it was meant to happen this ranking. Congratulations to winners, and thank you very much for joining my LDC, participants. Templates Trivia *Actually, this 22nd LDC should be all about "Mixer of Doom" until files got leaked, and moved to 31st. This means, there will be more LDCs from Flockky to come! Maybe 35 LDCs! Stay tuned! Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:Games and Contests Category:CCS ideas